FairyTale Land Part 2
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Epicqueen. In this one there is two more stories added to the group of Fairytale Land requests. What are these stories you ask? Well read and find out. Enjoy :)


New guests welcome all, I have two new stories for you all. The first one is Goldilocks and the Three Bears and the second one is Hansel and Gretel. I am afraid I can't stay after for any questions my friends, we do get busy on order and such with following the rules here in Fairytale Land- *sees Peter Pan playing around making a mess* Peter! Knock it off. Sigh. I will deal with him later. There he goes flying off he is suppose to be in bed right now, but sadly no he would rather play then listen. As you see I have a lot to do, sit down and comfy as we do these two stories. Wendy can keep an eye on him, I am sorry for the rush we just weren't ready for new guest so soon. *clears throat* Let's begin shall we?

Goldilocks and the Three Bears:

In this one Dory will be Mama bear, Marlin will be Papa bear, and of course Nemo is Baby bear, as for Goldilocks...Pearl will be her today. The three bears were in their cottage in the woods and all three bears decide their porridge isn't ready yet.

"Let's go for a walk and when we return our porridge will be ready." says Marlin

Mama and Baby bear agree and off they go for a little stroll, that is when Goldilocks shows up and sees the house. Instead of knocking she lets herself in and finds the porridges cooling down. She tries Papa bear's porridge first.

"That is too hot." complains Pearl

So she goes on to try Mama bear's porridge.

"That's too cold." complains Pearl

She then tried Baby bear's porridge.

"That one is just right." says Pearl "Now I need a chair to sit in to eat."

So she sits in Papa bear's chair.

"That one is too hard." complains Pearl

She then sits in Mama bear's chair.

"That one is too soft." complains Pearl

Finally, she sits in Baby Bear's chair.

"This one is just right." says Pearl

She ate her full and accidently breaks Baby bear's chair, instead of fixing it however she goes upstairs and finds three beds. She tries the beds and finds Papa bear's bed to firm, Mama bear's bed too soft but Baby bear's bed just right. She yawns and falls asleep, she doesn't know that the three bears were returning home and they find someone was in their porridge.

"Someone took a bite of my porridge." says Marlin

"Someone took a bite of my porridge." says Dory

"Someone ate all my porridge up." says Nemo

They also discover someone sat in their chairs.

"Someone was in my chair." says Marlin

"Someone was in my chair too." says Dory

"Someone sat in my chair and broke it." says Nemo

They hear someone upstairs and go up to investigate.

"Someone was in my bed." says Marlin

"Someone was in my bed too." says Dory

"Someone was in my bed and is still there." says Nemo

Goldilocks wakes up and finds the three bears, terrified she leaves to never come again.

Hansel and Gretel:

That was an interesting short ride for our friends, hmm the last story I have for you is Hanzel and Gretal. We don't have a lot of rules for this story I am afraid so it is up to me, *looks around* I better choose quick. Alright, here is what I am going to do, I am going to have Dory, Marlin, and Nemo take a break they have done a lot of stories here lately. So, instead I will have pearl come back again and she will be Gretel and Tad will be Hansel, as for the father...let's have Gil be their father, and hmm...Destiny be the witch today.

Our story begins with Hansel and Gretel going for a walk in the woods and Hansel leaving breadcrumbs so they don't get lost.

"Father we are awful tired." says Pearl

"And hungry" adds Tad

"It's alright children. We will stop soon. Wait here and I will scout ahead." says Gil

The children wait as their father leaves "to scout ahead", instead he leaves and goes home abandoning the children. It starts to get spooky in the woods alone.

"Brother I'm scared." says Pearl

"It's alright, I left breadcrumbs so we can follow our way back, we can wait for father at home and he can go home looking for us." reassures Tad

They turn around and find that the squirrels have ate the bread crumbs.

"Never mind then, come along sister I am sure we can find father." says Tad

He takes his sister's hand and they walk together deeper into the woods, with a small idea where he went. They end up at a gingerbread house, they get so hungry that they start eating it. They hear laughter and a witch comes in.

"Ah children, hungry children at that. What are you doing here?" asks Destiny

"We were lost we are so hungry that we couldn't help but eat. We are so sorry." says the children

"Well that's okay you all can eat all you want, and soon I will eat myself." says Destiny

They were puzzled but stayed with the witch and started eating, the witch left one afternoon and Henzel was still eating but Gretel stopped getting a sick feeling. She looks through the books and finds a cookbook for kids.

"Henzel! She plans to eat us! We have to go!" says Pearl

Henzel grabs his sister arm and they go to leave but the witch stops them keeping them from leaving, she sees the book.

"*gasp* So you know what I am up too. The girl isn't big enough but you my boy are! So I will have your sister help me then I will fatten her up as well." says Destiny

She pushes Henzel into a cage and has Gretel get the fire ready, Gretel gets an idea to get her brother to safety. When the witch isn't looking she wets the ends of the wood.

"Um..the fire isn't working right." claims Pearl

"What did you do?! Move stupid girl!" says Destiny

She has Gretel move and she leans in to examine the wood, Gretal pushes her into the oven locking the door. She gets Henzel out of the cage and they both leave quickly before the witch can escape. They end up running to a safe place to live.

Fairytale Land:

I am so sorry but that is all the time I have for you all. I hope you enjoyed your time here in FairyTale Land. Do come again, I hope I have more time for you all next time. For now Goodbye My Friends

The End


End file.
